


No Injury Time

by athnesnea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Copa del Rey, FC Barcelona, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athnesnea/pseuds/athnesnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Leo, katakan padaku, apa yang kau rasakan? Kau juga tidak akan mebuang waktu lagi, kan?”<br/>Saat tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bertemu, waktu yang ada meskipun itu hanya sebentar harus dimanfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Injury Time

**Author's Note:**

> Bromance awkward, fic request dari dedek kecil yang selalu jahil. :D  
> Mengandung kegakjelasan dan OOC.

Estadio Mestalla, menit ke-119. Penunjuk waktu itu berpendar di papan besar. Dan menunjukkan selisih score 1 – 0 untuk Real Madrid.

Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk pemuda berdarah Argentina itu, harus menyamakan kedudukan.

Waktu terus mengejar, kedip dari detik digital terus bergulir, terus bergerak mendekati batas akhir. Bola yang telah ada di kakinya tidak boleh terebut, tidak boleh. Dan wasit tidak boleh meniup peluit panjang sebelum bola yang digiringnya menggetarkan jala. Dan—

PRIIITTTT!

—bukan, pertandingan belum selesai. Ini peluit pelanggaran, dirinya dijatuhkan. Sosok kurus itu telah mentacklenya dari belakang. Ini bagus sekali. Tuhan dipihaknya, Tuhan memberkati Barcelona.

Sang wasit mengangkat tangannya tinggi, kartu merah teracung untuk Angel Di Maria. Bukan suatu kerugian besar untuk pihak Real Madrid, waktu telah berakhir. Jika tendangan gagal, peluit full time akan berkumandang. Hanya saja, lihatlah—Pinto, si kiper lapis dua itu bakan sudah maju membantu penyerangan. Jika tanah, rumput, dan bola bekerja sama dengan para Catalan itu—

PRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!

—selesai. Final Copa Del Rey telah selesai, bola terakhir gagal dimanfaatkan. Peluit panjang dibunyikan.

Riuh suasana langsung tak terkendali, semarak gempita memecah Mestalla.

Real Madrid, menorehkan sejarahnya lagi. Tubuh-tubuh berjersey putih dengan tulisan Campeones Copa Del Rey di punggung masih terus melakukan selebrasi, berlari, melompat, saling memeluk. Terlalu ruah kegembiraan mereka.

Warna putih berpendar, menenggelamkan warna biru-merah. Euforia kemenangan tak terbendung, melupakan fakta seseorang yg berdiri mematung, pemuda 23 tahun itu seakan tidak percaya waktu telah habis. Ia masih ingin berlari, ia pasti mampu mengoyak jala kiper terbaik dunia itu jika saja ada sedikit tambahan waktu.

“Leo,”

Ia mendengar namanya disebut oleh setiap orang yang memeluknya, entah berapa tangan yang telah merengkuhnya. Bahkan sang kapten Real Madrid yang mendekat, memeluk, dan mencium pelipisnya pun tak membuatnya bergeming. Ia masih seperti linglung, dari matanya terpancar kekecewaan mendalam. Matanya panas, ia seperti ingin menangis saja. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba memahami apa yg sebenarnya telah terjadi.

Dan sentuhan itu—tangan kekar menarik tubuh mungil dalam dekapan.

“Leo..” suaranya tegas, namun ada kelembutan di sana. Suara yang benar-benar tertangkap telinga, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang hanya melintas saja.

Tidak ada yg terucap lagi, cukup dengan seperti ini saja Lionel Messi telah merasa sedikit tenang. “Selamat untukmu, Cristiano. Kau berhasil membawa El Real menjadi juara.” katanya parau. Ia menyandarkan keningnya di pundak pemuda yang memeluknya, Cristiano—Cristiano Ronaldo. Tanggannya mencengkeram lemah jersey putih bernomer punggung tujuh itu.

Cristiano Ronaldo melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari punggung Messi, hanya untuk mengacak pelan rambut si Latin belia itu. “Dan kau cukup menyusahkan kami.” ucapnya sambil melepas pelukan, kedua tangannya meremas pelan lengan Messi. “Tegakkan kepalamu. Suatu saat kau akan menang, dan di suatu saat pula aku lah yang akan menang. Sudah seharusnya seperti itu, kan?”

Messi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Cristiano yang telah menatapnya lekat—tepat ke dalam mata. “Ya—aku akan membalasmu nanti!”

Cristiano tersenyum, “Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menang, bocah.” perkataan Cristiano membuat Messi akhirnya ikut tersenyum juga. “Kau tahu, Leo?”

“Apa?” tanya Messi sambil mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, pandangannya meminta lawan bicaranya itu untuk cepat melanjutkan apa yang tadi diucapkan.

“Itu,” tangan Cristiano menunjuk ke belakang Messi, “teman-temanmu sudah naik ke tribun untuk menerima medali.”

“Apa?!” Messi reflek menolehkan kepalanya. Ada Pique dan Villa yang melambaikan tangan padanya, “aku harus segera ke sana.” katanya sambil berlari menuju tangga tribun.

“Leo,” panggil Cristiano, “setelah aku mengangkat trophy—”

“—temui aku di ruang ganti!” potong Messi cepat sambil terus berlari kecil.

./—-/.

Lapangan masih terlalu ramai, tebaran confetti melayang-layang tiada henti. Satu persatu punggawa Los Blancos mengangkat trophy berkilauan. Menunjukkan kepada para Madridistas dan media. Berharap photo diri yang memegang piala akan memenuhi tabloid keesokan paginya.

Cristiano mengangkat trophy, melakukannya seperti ritual wajib yang dilakukan oleh sang pemenang. Dan saat trophy itu telah diambil alih Marcelo, ia menyelinap keluar dari keramain. Menuju ruang ganti Blaugrana, sedikit berharap di sana sudah tidak ramai lagi.

Kakinya berhenti di depan pintu yang terbuka, masih ada suara-suara di sana. Dan saat matanya menangkap sosok yang berada di dalam—Carles Puyol dan Gerard Pique, memakai suit rapi dan menenteng tas berlogo Nike. Sementara yang duduk di sudut, masih berjersey, kaki telanjangnya menggelinding-gelindingkan bola.

“Oh, kau Ronaldo.” ucap si kapten Barca, kemuadian menoleh ke sudut. “Leo, aku duluan.” pamitnya, kemudian berjalan keluar bersama Pique.

“Kupikir akan lebih lama lagi.” kata Messi tampa melihat Cristiano.

“Di lapangan masih ramai, mereka masih berdansa ria dan menyanyi.” Cristiano terkekeh mengingat tingkah polah teman-temannya. Tapi kemudian ia terdiam.

Sesaat, untuk berapa detik tak suara yang keluar dari keduanya.

Cristiano menghela napas, membuka sedikit mulutnya kemudian menutupnya kembali. Apa yang akan diucapkannya seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan. Dan ia merasa konyol akan hal ini, kenapa untuk mengatakannya kepada Messi jadi sesusah ini. Ia perayu ulung, ingatkan kalau ia lupa.

“Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri,” kata Cristiano pada akhirnya.

Messi menatap Cristiano. Ia tak berkomentar, hanya ingin mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh saingan terberatnya dalam berburu El Phichichi itu.

Memejamkan matanya sejenak, Cristiano mencoba menata kata yang akan diutarakan, “jika aku bisa membawa El Real menang malam ini, maka aku harus mengatakannya padamu dengan sejujurnya. Itu lah janjiku.”

“Mengatakan apa?” tanya Messi tidak sabar, jantungnya sebenernya sudah berdetak lebih cepat. Setengah berharap apa yg akan dikatakan Cristiano sesuai dengan benaknya.

“Bahwa aku,” Cristiano menghela napasnya, memberikan jeda sejenak. “—aku menginginkanmu, Leo.” Tidak ada aksara menyela, atau menyerukan kata penolakan dari Messi. “Dengarkan aku. Betapa aku selalu ingin menyentuhmu setiap kita bertemu. Setiap Madrid bertemu Barcelona, meski pada akhirnya tak mungkin menghindari kerusuhan. Saat seperti itu aku seperti semakin kehilangan banyak waktu. Intensitas pertemuan club tidak banyak, dan kita juga tidak memiliki waktu luang berlebih untuk sekedar naik kereta api melintas Madrid-Catalonia.” tangan Cristiano bergerak pelan, menyapu sebelah wajah Messi, “Leo, katakan padaku, apa yang kau rasakan? Kau juga tidak akan mebuang waktu lagi, kan?”

Punggawa Barcelona itu tampak berpikir. “Tidak, aku tidak akan membuang waktu! Tapi tidak sekarang, Cris.” ucapnya, kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada agak menggoda. “Aku tidak akan bertanya rumahmu, atau apartemenku. Aku akan ke Madrid satu Minggu lagi untuk leg pertama Champions League..” namun kemudian ia menundukkan wajahnya, dan Cristiano berani bersumpah ada semburat merah di sana.

Gelak tawa terdengar, Cristiano tertawa renyah mengerti akan maksud dari perkataan Lionel Messi. Jawaban dari Messi benar-benar tak diduganya. “Tidak usah memakai perpanjangan waktu, kenapa tidak sekarang saja?” Cristiano berjalan ke arah pintu. Menguncinya dari dalam. “Tak akan ada yang datang, setengah jam saja cukup sebelum kamu kembali ke hotel.”

“Kau gila?” Messi histeris, namun tak sanggup protes lagi saat Cristiano mencium bibirnya dalam-dalam.

Dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya hanya Cristiano dan Messi yang tahu.

./SELESAI/.


End file.
